


Open you up for me, darling

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Albinism, Disabled Character, Fluff, Henry is the most submissive top in the world, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's fucking beautiful, Joey is a needy little bottom, Love, M/M, Pure fluff and smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's legit just a collage of all the times they've fucked.





	1. Old truck

Joey was still sleeping, the moonlight seeping in through the cracked window shield, lighting up that porcelain skin beautifully, like a moon lily. Henry tapped him, and he awoke slowly, his hair pooling over his thin shoulders.

"We're, uh, here, right?" Henry asked, fidgeting with his hands.

Joey stretched his lanky arms, and looked up.

"Yeah, far out enough for them not to know. . ."

Henry blinked, staring at the older teen, bewildered.

"That you're teaching me how to draw? Don't they already-" The glare shut him up, before that light, soft laugh came, making Henry's cheeks flush.

"Ah, no. I was hoping to fuck you."

There was a long pause. Joey? Fucking Henry?

"L-like, sex?"

Joey laughed again, rolling his eyes and nodding. He leant over, the loose shirt showing off those thin, white collar bones. He was like a skeleton, or maybe a glass statue. So fragile. He touched Henry's cheeks with his bony thumbs, brushing through blemishes and facial hair. He was so awkward and large, so why did Joey want to. . . have. . . sex. . . with  _him?_

He zoned out, only coming back to reality when he felt hands on his zipper. Fuck, he was already half hard, and he hadn't even been touched yet. He was sweating. How would this work? How did two men even have sex? Did Joey even have a penis? Joey seemed to notice his worried and confused expression and huffed, chortling.

"Relax, I'll be doing all the work here," he said, working Henry's cock out of his trousers, licking his plump lips and blinking in disbelief.

He worked his nimble fingers down the shaft, lapping at the head. Henry looked out the window, making sure no one was there before staring back owlishly. Joey was devouring his dick greedily, and it felt so fucking good. When he glanced away again he got a nip, causing him to jolt and look back, eyes wide. Joey smiled, chuckling that deep, sexy chuckle of his. He went back down, slobbering messily. God, Henry was getting so hard. Getting hard off of this, his best friend sucking him off in his dad's old truck. The small man tossed his own pants aside, and managed to climb up onto Henry's lap, his spine arching as his hips lifted up.

He struggled, trying to get high enough up to get the cock in him, when Henry grabbed him suddenly, hoisting his thin frame up. He scrunched awkwardly above the roof of the car, before taking the cock in one hand, stretching himself out with the other. Henry awkwardly helped him down, causing him to grunt and sigh, his thin arms clutching the wheel, using it to bounce. 

Henry was drooling, watching his friend fuck himself on his dick. He considered helping him, but Joey might get mad. He was so fragile, after all. But alas, he was soon tired, trying his best with his weak body to continue, before large hands came to grab his hips, pulling him up and slamming him back down.

"A-ahh! Fuck, H-Henry--" Joey moaned shamelessly, his dick bouncing awkwardly between his toothpick thighs.

Henry continued, using him as a toy at this point, dragging him up and down with ease as the older teen dug his nails into his shoulders, groaning and mewling.

"S-so good, oh god so good," Joey groaned, along with Henry, moaning with him. 

Henry picked up the pace, causing Joey to hitch and yelp every time he went down, stroking his own cock quickly. Henry soon came, deep within him, and shyly stroked him off, holding him to his pudgy body when he was finished. Joey groaned, relaxing into that muscular chest, white locks cascading over them both as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. I don't care that I'm crying

Joey had snuck into Henry's room with a red, wet face, tired from climbing into his window.

"H-Henry. I--" he sobbed and took in a breath, "Can we just have sex, I need to-- I'm--"

Henry had no choice but to oblige, gently cradling the older teen and laying him down before he shook his head. Henry easily swapped their positions, holding Joey above his hips.

Joey went and began stroking Henry's cock. It took longer than usual, since Henry was worried. Joey wanted to chastise him for his emotions, but he knew he was in no place to do so.

He climbed onto Henry's lap, and Henry allowed himself to slide into the crying man. He smiled, but he was still sobbing.

Henry knew that this was the second time he'd had sex this night, and his heart ached as he began to drag Henry up and down slowly, letting him lay his head on his chest.

He told Joey how good and important he was, how much he needed him, about his talent, his worth, as Joey calmed down, allowing Henry to touch him. 

"Ahh, ahhhh~ Henry--" he moaned, crying even more with a smile, emotions welled up so much it made his head spin. 

They came nearly simultaneously, with Henry holding him close. 

Henry didn't ask, because he knew Joey didn't want to tell. He did what he was asked to do, and protected his friend as well as he could.

"I love you," Henry said, full of adoration and love.

Joey's eyes welled up.

"I love you too," he whispered, the sincerity in his voice pulling on Henry's heart.


End file.
